


"Zeta-1"

by redhoodie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, OOC, collages, cosmo!au, human!AU, logbook
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodie/pseuds/redhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это бортовой журнал (а если точнее - дневник) исследовательской команды "Наос" - первых в истории человечества колонистов Марса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Zeta-1"

**Author's Note:**

> Это началось, когда я прочитал книгу "Марсианин" авторства Энди Уира. Фильм тогда ещё только анонсировали, а я уже был наглухо пришиблен космосом. К сожалению, я не знаток физики и астрономии (что является огромной печалью для меня), поэтому в записях есть неточности, с этим аспектом связанные. Впрочем, другие там тоже имеются.

_Запись **00001**. 09 июля 2029 года. Последние сутки на Земле.  
Голосовое сообщение от «Неизвестно»_

Это бортовой журнал (а если точнее – дневник) исследовательской команды "Наос" – первых в истории человечества колонистов Марса. На самом деле, мы должны были стать вторыми или, что, на мой взгляд, хуже, вообще никуда не рыпаться ещё лет десять, но эти самоуверенные выскочки с Mars One развалили весь проект, неудачно запустив провиант и пару десятков тонн ценного оборудования на орбиту красной планеты. Один миг, и – Пух! – старое доброе НАСА уже прибирает всё оставшееся к рукам, да так быстро, будто они планировали весь этот казус с самого начала.

А потом закрутилось: полный пересмотр программы полёта, подбор кандидатов в экипаж, долгая и кропотливая работа над всем необходимым, куча всевозможных тестов, опросов, лекций и практических занятий. Да мы даже месяц жили в условиях марсианских климата, атмосферы и гравитации! О, это было просто потрясающе! Просто бесконечный океан восторга!

И вот мы здесь, в командном центре НАСА. Буквально на пороге самого классного космического корабля всех времён и народов – "Дзета - 1". А эту запись оставил капитан Стайлз Стилински. Первый человек, который войдет в историю, как астронавт, доставший всех.

К счастью, пока никто не запалил, что я пробрался в центр управления полётами, чтобы первым открыть бортовой журнал, а не расхаживаю по банкетному залу, празднуя-тире-провожая последний день на Земле. Боже, зачем вообще?! Пить нам всё равно никто не даст, а париться в строгом костюме с этой дурацкой бабочкой я устал ещё в "дни репортёров", когда нас всё спрашивали, опять и снова, каждый чертов раз:

– "Не боитесь ли Вы настолько отдалиться от Земли?"  
– "Как к этому полёту относятся близкие Вам люди?"  
– "Понимаете ли Вы, что можете не вернуться?"

И множество других стрёмных вопросов. Честное слово, если бы не профессор Дитон (один из руководителей нашего проекта), маячивший у меня за спиной назидательной тенью, я бы многое высказал этой дамочке с "NewsPlanet", а так пришлось вежливо улыбаться и говорить как по бумажке, что с нами работают психологи, что страна и наши семьи нами гордятся, а истинные патриоты науки и Америки не ведают страха.Не то чтобы я лгал или лукавил в чём-то, но у каждого из десяти членов экипажа своя история, свои мотивы и свои цели. Кто-то здесь ради науки, кто-то – ради страны, семьи или себя, а кто-то просто бежит. Как можно дальше. Думаю, Марс – идеальное место для пряток.

Но не будем об этом. 

Мой отец действительно горд за меня: я исполнил свою мечту. Черт возьми! Я астронавт! Завтра в 7.00 я отправлюсь в настоящий, о мой бог, космос! И (как это вообще могло случиться?!) я – капитан! Выкусите все! Стайлз Стилински – капитан Наос! Добро пожаловать на борт!

_(Жаль, что мама этого не увидит)._

_Запись **00002**. 13 июля 2029 года. Четвертые сутки полёта.  
Голосовое сообщение от «Научный сотрудник, Лидия Мартин»_

Хм. У меня есть кое-какие предположения относительно того, кто и когда сделал первую запись, но я не буду их афишировать. Лучше начнём с основ.  
С Вами Лидия Мартин – главный химик и биоинженер на этом корабле. Я так же являюсь менеджером проекта по связям с общественностью и буду регулировать и составлять все формы отчетностей, как для командного центра НАСА, так и для репортёров. Этот же бортовой дневник используется только для личных целей экипажа, и никто, кроме нас самих, не может просматривать и каким-либо способом редактировать записи. Но и наши возможности ограничены: у каждого из команды есть личный ключ, дающий доступ только к тем файлам, которые он создал сам. По мнению мисс Моррелл, это позволит нам стать более открытыми в своих сообщениях. Впрочем, не будем загадывать.

Так как когда-нибудь эти записи всё равно будут обнародованы (а таинственный кое-кто – наказан за свою выходку), расскажу вам о названиях команды и корабля и о некоторых деталях нашего полёта. «Дзета-1» пошло от имени ярчайшей звезды созвездия Кормы. А «Наос» – её второе название. И означает оно – «корабль». Банально, не правда ли? Но всё же лучше, чем предложенное Питером Хейлом (главным пиарщиком проекта) «Сухаил Хадар»: «ярчайший рёв» с арабского. Нам действительно повезло, что этого монстра мысли не пропустили цензоры.

Изначально планировалось, что нас будет шестеро, но потом в НАСА нашли несколько уместных решений по перепланировке корабля и изменению структуры внешней обшивки, и к нам добавили ещё четверых. К сожалению, это было сделано в последние несколько месяцев до запуска, поэтому сейчас мы с ними не очень хорошо знакомы. Однако, когда ты находишься на расстоянии 225 с лишним миллионов километров от родного дома, девять собеседников всегда лучше, чем пять. 

Скажу честно, я счастлива быть здесь, с этими ребятами и в этом проекте, и… Стоп! Они что, играют в настольный теннис в невесомости без фиксаторов?! Вот…

_Запись **00003**. 13 июля 2029 года. Четвертые сутки полёта.  
Голосовое сообщение от «Медперсонал, Айзек Лейхи»_

Сейчас у нас нет такого понятия, как «день» или «ночь», однако мои часы упорно утверждают, что дело идёт к вечеру.

Я Айзек (можно без фамилии), один из штатных медиков. Всего нас двое, но Скотт сейчас валяется в лазарете с подбитым глазом: не стоило им с капитаном так развлекаться. Я серьёзно. Нам ещё три месяца лететь, а уже травмы. И как этих двоих только взяли.

На самом деле, мне безумно страшно находиться тут. Ну, знаете, все эти протонные излучения и радиация сводят меня с ума, но я держусь. Наверное, потому что Лидия утверждает, что всё будет в порядке, ведь материал, из которого состоит оболочка корабля, пропускает лишь 3-5% этой дряни. Откуда ей знать? Ну, насколько я помню, именно у неё Нобелевская премия за создание этого вещества. Здорово, правда? Иногда мне даже кажется, что она умнее нас всех, вместе взятых.

Впрочем, даже если будут особо сильные вспышки на Солнце, мы сможем их избежать, закрывшись в особой комнате с усиленными стенами. Лишь бы они были не из свинца. Свинец ведь тоже опасен для здоровья, а ведь когда-то давно, из него даже делали пудру и добавляли в бензин. Правда, умирали потом очень быстро. Так что я лучше не буду прислоняться к стенам той комнаты. Никогда-никогда.

 

_Запись **00004**. 18 июля 2029 года. Девятые сутки полёта.   
Видеозапись от «Медперсонал, Айзек Лейхи»_

Если честно, здесь особо нечем заняться. Особенно, если ты медик. Мы забираем с утра у всех кровь на анализ и проверяем общее состояние экипажа. А в остальное время каждый занят своими делами. Кто-то проводит эксперименты по программе, выданной НАСА. Кто-то читает или смотрит что-нибудь. А Кира вот, наш психолог, пытается научиться танцевать в условиях невесомости. И не то чтобы я рад этому, но периодически она подключает к этому других ребят с команды, а это прибавляет нам со Скоттом работы. Обожаю работать.

 

_Запись **00005**. 29 июля 2029 года. Двадцатые сутки полёта.  
Текстовое сообщение от «Бортинженер, Дерек Хейл»:_

Все системы работают стабильно. Угрозы разгерметизации нет. Угрозы повреждения корпуса нет. Угрозы выхода из строя систем жизнеобеспечения и переработки углекислого газа нет. Техническое оборудование работает на «отлично». Сбоев системы связи не предвидится.

Из личного: раздражает шумный Стилински, но никаких претензий к нему как к капитану не имею. Отлично сработался со вторым инженером – Бойдом, он профессионал и просто хороший парень.

Спокоен, что с Корой на Земле всё в порядке.

_Кто, черт возьми, придумал, что мы обязаны вести этот дневник?!_

 

_Запись **00006**. 7 августа 2029 года. Тридцатые сутки полёта.  
Видеозапись от «Научный сотрудник, Малия Тейт»_

Ладно… Ладно, я должна, и я это сделаю. Черт возьми. Возьми себя в руки, ты же гребаный ученый. 

_Девушка хмурит брови, смотря куда угодно, только не в камеру. Заметно, как подрагивают её ладони, стискивающие край просторной майки._

Итак…

_Она прочищает горло и выпрямляет спину, словно это помогает ей собраться с силами._

Все зовут меня Малией, и это – самое тупое, что я когда-либо делала в своей жизни. Не считая неконтролируемого взрыва в одном из карьеров Техаса прошлым летом, но ты ведь никому об этом не расскажешь, да?  
 _  
Малия, наконец, успокаивается и поворачивает взгляд на экран._

Боже, да ну нахрен! Я им геолог или бьютиблогерша?! Дайте мне уже чертову марсианскую почву. Слышишь, Стайлз? Мне. Нужны. Камни.

_Запись **00007**. 19 августа 2029 года. Сорок вторые сутки полёта.  
Видеозапись от «Медперсонал, Скотт Маккол»_

Кира всех гоняет сделать хоть одну запись за время полёта. Говорит, что потом придётся заполнять наш «дневник» чаще, но зачем? Ведь только мы имеем доступ к своим записям. Это про… Ауч.   
_  
На стул рядом со Скоттом плюхается неугомонный капитан, широко улыбающийся во все свои тридцать два зуба._

– Я отключил искусственную гравитацию в этом и «гостином» отсеке, – лукавым шепотом произносит он Макколу на ухо, и тот тут же ныряет ступнями в мягкие тапочки, скинутые ранее за ненадобностью, засветившись от радости как маленькая рождественская ель.   
– Время воздушного кунг-фу, бро!  
– Время воздушного кунг-фу.

_Где-то в душевой комнате Эрика Рейес глухо матерится себе под нос, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы только что вымытые волосы перестали тянуться вверх как проклятые._

 

_Запись **00008**. 19 августа 2029 года. Ближе к полуночи.  
Видеозапись от «Камера №14, каюта №3»_

– Давай я помогу, – негромко выдыхает темнокожий парень, берясь за молнию комбинезона, в который затянута Эрика. Она качает головой, но не отталкивает его ладоней, наоборот, шагая немного ближе.

– Не люблю невесомость. Позвоночник сразу начинает болеть, – она чуть морщится, когда тесный костюм сползает с плеч, а после тянется за своей длинной футболкой для сна, ничуть не стесняясь присутствующего в крохотной каюте на пятерых Вернона. Они с Бойдом слишком давно друг друга знают. После стольких лет в их странной дружбе не осталось места стеснению. – Больше не буду помогать Лидии с этой её картошкой.

– Она слишком увлекается. Тем более, после того, как эта парочка напортачит, – хмыкает Бойд, помогая Эрике забраться на второй ярус. – Хотя было забавно.

Рейес смеется, кутаясь в лёгкое одеяло: в каждом отсеке поддерживается оптимальная температура, поэтому в тёплых пледах нужды нет.

– Особенно, когда Стилински сбил на пол Дерека и нашу милашку Элиссон и отказывался слезать с них, пока они не признались, что он – король этой посудины.

Парень усмехается, наощупь укладываясь на нижней полке. После 23.00 по Нью-Йорку корабль переходит на режим экономии энергии, и почти во всех комнатах яркость освещения снижается до минимума, но некоторых особо активных членов экипажа это не останавливает. Бойд закрывает глаза и поднимает руку вверх, чтобы коснуться свешенной с койки ладони Эрики. Он помнит её совсем маленькой и слабой, стоящей на пороге Калифорнийского технологического института и цепко сжимающей в пальцах папку с документами. А теперь они летят на Марс. Вместе.

_Незаметный огонек камеры бликует в последний раз, затухая, пока его не разбудит новое движение._

 

_Запись **00009**. 23 августа 2029 года. Сорок шестые сутки полёта.   
Видеозапись от «Медперсонал, Айзек Лейхи»_

– Я всё ещё не понимаю, как меня взяли на борт. Со всеми моими фобиями, – медик потёр лицо ладонями и слабо улыбнулся, глядя куда-то мимо камеры. – Но я рад находиться тут. Стайлз говорит, это из-за того, что любовь к космосу во мне перевешивает всё остальное. И… – он заминается, покусывая нижнюю губу. – Думаю, это действительно так. По крайней мере, я ощущаю этот комок тепла, растущий в груди, когда смотрю в иллюминатор на всё отдаляющуюся Землю. Она теперь совсем крохотная, наша планета, но всё ещё различима. И это завораживает. Встряхивает прямо до нутра, заставляет чувствовать себя живым, словно кто-то другой, больше и сильнее, говорит тебе: «Посмотри на себя. Ты – живой. И всё вокруг тебя – живое». 

Лейхи неловко улыбается, теребя в пальцах рукав накинутого на плечи кардигана. Откуда-то издалека доносится пение Эрики, невпопад, но с явным удовольствием надрывающей глотку под «Металлику». Айзек не знает, где капитан нашел такую архивную музыку, да ещё и в формате караоке. И тем более не хочет знать, зачем он притащил её на Дзету, но судя по слышимому смеху и аплодисментам, ребята в восторге от громогласного «die, die, die, my darling» в исполнении Рейес.

– Сегодня был пробный выход в космос. Так что все сейчас празднуют, – поясняет медик после непродолжительной паузы. – Я был там, когда Дерек и Бойд вернулись в отсек. Думал, умру от страха, а капитан Стилински едва не рыдал от смеха, тыча пальцами в сторону Хейла. Я, правда, так и не понял, почему.

Он испуганно вздрагивает от усилившегося шума, а камера выхватывает улыбающегося Скотта, появившегося в дверях каюты, а потом запись резко выключается под макколовское «Ну что, сам пойдешь или тащить?».

_Запись **00010**. 23 августа 2029 года. 23 часа 17 минут по нью-йоркскому времени.   
Видеозапись от «Бортинженер, Дерек Хейл»_

В кадре появляется хмурая морда Дерека Хейла и его обтянутый обычной серой майкой с логотипом НАСА торс. Мужчина несколько секунд угрюмо смотрит на своё изображение на экране лептопа, а потом потирает отросшую щетину, отводя взгляд.

– Скафандры – полное дерьмо, – говорит он. Его голос чуть хриплый, потому что он пел вместе со всеми и даже не думает это отрицать. – Тяжелые в физическом плане (не по весу; скорее, просто тесные) и жесткие. Далеко не деловой костюм. Ты за бортом, в невесомости, но это почти не ощущается, потому что приходится преодолевать эту жёсткость. В первые секунды тебе просто кажется, что время застыло, но сейчас оно вновь сделает оборот, и ты рухнешь вниз, словно прыжок с самолета, только без парашюта. Зато с дурацкой тридцатикилограммовой штукой, сжимающей твоё тело. А потом ты отталкиваешься от шлюза и оказываешься там, в космосе. Нет ни верха, ни низа. Только трос, соединяющий тебя с кораблём. Вестибулярный аппарат начинает сходить с ума. Сердце бьётся как в припадке эпилепсии. И вокруг – темнота. Единственное, что тебе остаётся, единственное, за что можно уцепиться, – голоса в наушнике. Это длится не больше минуты, а потом всё приходит в норму. И ты принимаешься за работу, ведь необходимо проверить, в порядке ли ионные двигатели, не прилипло ли чего лишнего к обшивке и не оторвалось ли что-то нужное. Всё это дико выматывает.

Дерек морщится и хрустит шейными позвонками. Он выглядит до безобразия усталым, но каким-то умиротворённым.

– Когда висишь там, прицепленный к несущемуся в чёрное ничего кораблю, – неохотно продолжает он, словно выдавливая из себя слова. Так признаются в чём-то очень личном, в том, что хочется обязательно высказать, а не держать в себе. – Одиночество давит со всех сторон. Ты один. Совсем. И твой напарник, проверяющий, всё ли в порядке с другой стороны, – тоже один. Но потом тебя затаскивают обратно, и твоя команда встречает тебя всем составом. Даже самый робкий из них. И это… Это ошеломляет. Настолько, что хочется обнять их всех и держать так пару часов. Просто так. Потому что они – часть тебя. Потому что во всей этой бездне они – те, кто тебя вытащат.

Хейл морщится от проявления собственных чувств и выключает запись, а потом ещё долго сидит в кресле, прислушиваясь к происходящему на борту.

 

_Запись **00011**. 24 августа 2029 года. 00 часов 04 минуты по нью-йоркскому времени. Сорок седьмые сутки полёта.  
Текстовое сообщение от «Капитан экипажа, «Стайлз» Стилински»_

Сегодня впервые видел счастливого Дерека. Он бурчал что-то про отвратительные скафандры после выхода и про то, что он больше никогда свой не наденет. А у самого улыбка была во всё лицо. Как у маньяка!

Не смог сдержать смеха. Айзек до сих пор странно смотрит).

 

_Запись **00012**. 28 августа 2029 года. Пятьдесят первые сутки полёта.  
Голосовая запись от «Капитан экипажа, «Стайлз» Стилински»_

Пока Бойд проводил плановый технический осмотр аппаратуры корабля, утянув с собой Дерека, мы с Малией надоедали Эрике. Малия, потому что она уже изучила все взятые с собой образцы грунта с Земли, Луны и Марса и прочитала все скачанные в дорогу справочники, энциклопедии, интересные заметки и исследования, касающиеся геологии. Да, она немного двинутая и первое время пугала меня до усрачки, но теперь всё в норме. А я… Ну, если ты капитан, то надоедать кому-либо из команды входит в твои обязанности, так что, можно сказать, доставать Эрику – моя работа. А я люблю свою работу и стараюсь делать её хорошо.

И Эрику я тоже люблю. Она – моя женщина-кошка на этом корабле. Так сразу и не заметишь, что она что-то делает, но стоит присмотреться, и ты уже не сможешь понять, как «Дзета» вообще сможет нормально функционировать без её присутствия. Эрика потрясающая. Она буквально везде! Минуту назад она помогала Бойду на кухне, и вот она уже возится с растениями и грибами вместе с Лидией, а через десять минут ты можешь случайно обнаружить Эрику в центре управления за сверкой показаний приборов с расчетным графиком. 

Я всё ещё думаю, что у неё есть пара клонов или что-то вроде этого.

_– Стайлз! Заткнись и подай мне нож! Иначе будешь жрать сухпаёк вместо нормального ужина! – звонкий голос прерывает бурчание капитана, адресованное планшету.  
– Вот видите. Я же говорил, само соверше…  
– Малия, твою мать! Положи мясо назад! Положи, кому говорят!_

_Запись **00013.** 28 августа 2029 года.18 часов 13 минут по нью-йоркскому времени.  
Видеозапись от «Камера №3, столовая»_

На экране видно, что вся команда уже собралась за столом. Слышно, как перешёптываются Кира и Элиссон, только слов не разобрать. И заметно, как Эрика улыбается в плечо Вернона. Этот ужин – то, что они смогли сотворить из наглухо замороженных овощей и не менее хладного куска свинины.  
«Никакого огня на борту!» – гласит первая заповедь НАСА, которую тебе ежедневно вдалбливают с первого и до последнего дня обучения, но вот подобие мультиварки с функцией аварийного самоотключения никто не отменял, так что иногда они позволяют себе подобное, только вот едят чаще по-отдельности друг от друга.

– М-м-м… – с блаженной улыбкой стонет Скотт, запихнув в рот очередную ложку рагу. – Напоминает ужин времен симуляции марсианской жизни.  
Его лицо, кажется, вот-вот треснет от счастливой улыбки.  
– Эрика, Бойд, Элиссон и Кира тогда только присоединились к нам…  
– И мы все ходили надутые от собственной важности как индюки, – со смешком подхватывает Стайлз.  
– Ты был самым важным индюком в нашей стае, – Малия прыснула в кулак, смешно тряхнув головой, отчего тонкие косички, заплетённые Кирой, зашелестели друг о друга словно маленькие змейки.  
– Ну-у…  
– Это было здорово, – веселым голосом вклинился Айзек.  
– О да, – не удержалась Мартин, пряча улыбку за краем чашки. – Особенно, когда в последний день ты приделал ко всем нашим скафандрам картонные короны и потащил на крышу – орать, что мы – короли Марса, а Дерек – король королей.

Стайлз отчаянно краснеет, вжавшись в собственное кресло, а подом окидывает свою команду лукавым лисьим взглядом.

– Я взял эти короны с собой, – откашлявшись, горделиво произносит он, и столовая тонет в уютном смехе.

 

_Запись **00014**. 4 сентября 2029 года. Пятьдесят восьмые сутки полёта.  
Голосовая запись от «Специалист по физподготовке, Эллисон Арджент»_

Сегодня вторник. День общей тренировки. Беговые дорожки, силовые упражнения, в основном рассчитанные на ноги. Всё, что поддерживает ребят в тонусе. Каждый вторник под моим присмотром и ещё два раза в неделю – в режиме свободного, но в то же время обязательного посещения. Каждый из нас понимает, что всё это – необходимость, ведь сорок процентов времени мы проводим в невесомости, передвигаясь с помощью одних лишь рук, из-за чего некоторые мышцы начинают атрофироваться за ненадобностью. Вот и приходится всем вкалывать, хоть и не каждый день. Особенно, Эрике.  
Недавно выяснилось, что Бойд долгое время изучал капоэйру, так что теперь в одно из трех недельных занятий мы развлекаемся ещё и боевым танцем. Сразу после йоги с Юкимурой. Особенно забавно это смотрится, если немного понизить воздействие искусственной гравитации. 

На самом деле, жизнь на космическом корабле очень быстро учит аккуратности. Все предметы мебели наглухо прикручены, но вот всякие мелочи… Пары часов ловли личных вещей всем хватило, чтобы раз и навсегда привить тягу к чистоте и порядку. Особенно хорошо сработало со всякими чашками.  
Иногда я настолько вливаюсь в нормальность наших ежедневных занятий, что забываю, что мы в космосе. В нескольких миллионах километров от дома. Но потом случается что-нибудь эдакое. Что-то вроде совместного выхода за борт или вспышки на Солнце, на несколько часов, а иногда и суток загоняющей нас в защитный отсек, и мысли встают на свои места.

В такие моменты становится очень тоскливо.

Я сильно скучаю по дому. По родителям и по стрельбищу в глубине леса. По качелям в тени старого каштана у нас во дворе и по моей машине. И это забавно, потому что я никогда не думала, что буду скучать именно по этим мелочам. Господи, да я даже по лимонному пирогу в закусочной тётушки Тэми скучаю! Туда мы часто заезжали с ребятами во время обучения.

_Арджент откинулась на спинку кресла и крепко сжала в пальцах фамильный кулон. Она словно вновь оказалось в детстве, в скаутском лагере, куда её отправил отец, чтобы она стала сильной. Только здесь она по своей воле. Давно всем всё доказавшая. Сильная и уверенная в себе. «Железная леди», как её в шутку прозвали во время отбора. Но всё такая же маленькая девочка внутри, ищущая одобрения семьи.  
Элли улыбается, закрывая программу. Чуть больше месяца пути, и она наконец-то сможет увидеть родных. Пусть только на экране лэптопа._

  


_Запись **00015**. 15 сентября 2029 года. Шестьдесят девятые сутки полёта.  
Видеозапись от «Помощник капитана, Эрика Рейес»_

– Моё присутствие на корабле – неожиданность, – Эрика сладко потягивается в кресле и берёт со стола ещё одну печеньку. У неё была целая коробка таких в самом начале полёта. Теперь там осталось совсем немного, но Рейес всё равно не собирается отгонять пристрастившихся к сладостям ребят. С количеством здешних тренировок каждый из них может съедать по слону в неделю без особого вреда для фигуры и здоровья, о котором так сильно пекутся Скотт и Айзек.

Бойд чуть улыбается ей, оторвавшись от планшета.

– Серьёзно! Меня даже не было в списках на отбор. У меня нет ни докторской степени, ни основного профиля, хоть я и закончила ракетостроительный факультет Калифорнийского технологического. Когда ты говоришь подобное на отборе в программу по изучению Марса, в НАСА лишь морщат носы, – она улыбается. – Я всю жизнь мечтала о космосе. О работе на МКС и полётах на орбиту, но с моим здоровьем это было невозможно. Я прекрасно осознавала это, но всё равно из кожи вон лезла, чтобы хоть как-нибудь, хоть куда-нибудь. Мне подошло бы что угодно, лишь бы связанное с космосом.

Эрика смущенно потирает щёку и пихает Вернона ногами в смешных разноцветных носках с мордочками волков.

– У меня получилось. Маленькая должность стажера постепенно сменилась на место помощницы Дитона. А потом… – она принимается заплетать косу. – Потом пришёл Бойд. Я ведь работала со списками кандидатов на участие в программе и точно знала, что моё имя там никогда не появится. Но Бойд… Он принёс подписанные приказы о назначении. Я думала, он шутит! Пыталась его побить! Ведь травма позвоночника, пусть и не напоминающая о себе уже лет пять, – не тот недуг, с которым можно куда-либо лететь. Но документы были подписаны самим Аланом Дитоном! Со всеми печатями! Господи, как я была счастлива!

– Она плакала всю ночь, – раздался глухой голос бортинженера. – Никак не могла успокоиться. Мне даже пришлось отнять у неё бутылку виски, потому что на утро было назначено собрание команды.

Эрика заливается густым румянцем и поднимается с кресла, явно намереваясь надрать Вернону зад за такие подробности. На записи видна лишь стена каюты и слышен громкий смех Бойда.

 

_Запись **00016**. 15 сентября 2029 года. 17 часов 32 минуты по нью-йоркскому времени.  
Видеозапись от «Бортинженер, Вернон Бойд»_

Бойд трёт ладонью бритый затылок. Он в каюте один, потому что Эрика срочно понадобилась Лидии, а Айзек, Кира и Скотт приходят только спать.

– Эрика сегодня говорила о своём назначении на Дзету, и я вдруг вспомнил, как ко мне подошёл Дерек Хейл, ещё один бортовой механик, и вручил папку с бумагами, – Бойд задумчиво уставился на экран. – Вообще-то, сообщать о назначении должен кто-то уполномоченный, а не участник миссии, но я тогда был слишком удивлён именем Эрики в приказе. А потом он сказал то, после чего у меня отпали все вопросы. Он сказал: «Дитон с нами посоветовался, и мы решили, что вы впишитесь». Эрика до сих пор не знает, кто приложил свою руку к её присутствию здесь. И я не думаю, что имею право ей говорить.

 

_Запись **00017**. 29 сентября 2029 года. Восемьдесят третьи сутки полёта.  
Видеозапись от «Медперсонал, Кира Юкимура»_

– Сегодня я окончательно поняла, почему капитаном назначили именно Стайлза, – на девушке лица нет, а в руках подрагивает чашка с горячим чаем. – Из-за очередной вспышки на Солнце, у нас отключился автопилот. Мы сбились с курса на пару градусов ниже проложенного. Кажется, – пустяк! – всего-то пара градусов.

Она издает нервный смешок и крепче заворачивается в тёплый плед. 

– В космосе нет ничего пустякового, – губы Киры сжались в тонкую линию. – Если бы Стайлз не заметил несостыковки в маршруте, мы бы попали в зону скопления космического мусора. Пара градусов – разбитый корабль и мёртвый экипаж. А ведь мы и не поняли ничего. Он со своими обычными шуточками сел за пульт управления и вручную вернул корабль на прежнюю траекторию, и перезагрузил систему, чтобы Хьюстон мог скорректировать наш курс согласно новым данным.

Девушка отставила чашку и потёрла лицо ладонями.

– Мы узнали о сбое в системе только тогда, когда Дерек и Бойд всё проверили и подтвердили, что он действительно был. И всё молчало! Вся аппаратура! Вся эта техника, в которую вложены сотни миллионов долларов, ничего не заметила! – она тихо всхлипнула, уткнувшись в свои колени, но тут же взяла себя в руки, с силой проведя рукой по лицу. – Я должна поддерживать их сейчас. Я ведь психолог. Но мне так страшно… Господи, так страшно…

  


_Запись **00018**. 29 сентября 2029 года. 22 часа 57 минут по нью-йоркскому времени  
Видеозапись от «Научный сотрудник, Лидия Мартин»_

– Стилински отшучивается, говорит, что не хотел себе команду седовласых старичков, вот и промолчал. Но у самого, кажется, появилась пара седых волос. Даже, наверное, пара десятков, – у Лидии в пальцах прозрачная чашка, наполовину заполненная золотистой жидкостью с пузырьками, а легкий румянец на скулах только подтверждает, что это шампанское. Она улыбается. – Я знаю, что ты обязательно увидишь эту запись, Стайлз. Так что просто знай: я редко меняю своё мнение о людях, и всё же. До сегодняшнего дня я считала тебя беспечной задницей, и я всё ещё в этом уверена, но теперь признаю, что верхи не ошиблись, назначая тебя капитаном.

Она салютует камере чашкой. Как всегда идеальная и прекрасная, а потом улыбается своей самой великолепной улыбкой.

– И да. Я не знаю, как ты умудрился протащить его на борт через все проверки, но это шампанское – самое вкусное из всех, что я когда-либо пила.

 

_Запись **00019**. 30 сентября 2029 года. Восемьдесят четвертые чутки полёта.  
Текстовое сообщение от «Капитан экипажа, «Стайлз» Стилински»_

Я думал, моё сердце остановится, когда понял, что автопилот уже минут как сорок не работает. А потом увидел свою команду, и отлегло. Решил, что справлюсь, не поднимая панику. И, собственно… Вот. У Киры истерика. Скотт до сих пор ходит за Айзеком с нашатырным спиртом, воняя этой гадостью на все отсеки, а наши бортовики не спускают глаз с аппаратуры.

Настроение настолько упадническое, что мне пришлось идти за шампанским. Крайне контрабандным шампанским, которое я купил буквально за три часа до отлета по пути в туалет у одного из связистов. Все четыре бутылки, что у него были.

Злой Стайлз, оставил связистов без праздника. А теперь взял ровно половину из запаса, по сути, приготовленного на день «примарсения». О второй же до поры до времени промолчу.

И… Я раньше спрашивал себя, почему весь экипаж учат пилотажу вместо того, что бы взять одного пилота-профи. Теперь понял. Жаль, что таким дерьмовым способом.

 

_Запись **00020**. 19 октября 2029 года. Сто третьи сутки полёта.  
Видеозапись от «Капитан экипажа, «Стайлз» Стилински»_

– Десять минут до полной остановки первой и второй ступеней ионных двигателей, – глухо произносит Бойд на заднем плане. Капитан Стилински нервно улыбается в камеру планшета. Он уже жалеет, что включил её и поставил так, что бы их было видно.

– Запускаю стопперы левого борта, – Дерек хищно ухмыляется, переводя корабль на полное ручной управление. Они на сто процентов попадают в рассчитанную Хьюстоном траекторию и не отстают от графика миссии ни на один день, не смотря на последние проблемы с техникой.

В динамике оживает голос их координатора с Земли:  
– Наос, доложите обстановку, – отчетливо слышно сквозь помехи. Видимо, дроны не до конца расчистили панели связи, но им простительно. Они и себя-то с грунта не всегда могут поднять, если падают.

– На связи капитан Стилински, – у Стайлза совершенно спокойный голос, но вот губы дрожат так, что Лидии приходится дотянуться до него и крепко сжать за руку, чтобы успокоить. Малия болезненно дергает его за волосы на затылке, а Кира от лица сидящего слишком далеко Скотта дружески пихает его в плечо под многозначительное «ом-м» Эллисон и Айзека. Стайлз выдыхает. – Докладываю: сближение с поверхностью идёт по плану, сэр! Идём на ручном управлении. Все системы в норме. Прибудем в точку координат с отставанием в двадцать восемь минут.

– Стопперы с правой стороны готовы к работе, капитан, – Эрика ободряюще улыбается ему и незаметно сжимает ладонь Бойда под панелью управления.

– Входим в атмосферу, – глухо произносит Стайл, и со всех сторон слышатся звуки защелкиваемых ремней безопасности. – Готовьтесь к разрыву связи.

– Принято, капитан Стилински. Мягкой посадки, Наос, – голос Дитона сменяется шумом, и Стайлз на мгновение закрывает глаза, кивнув Хейлу.

Тот тут же пристегивает себя к заранее протянутым тросам и, отсалютовав команде, скрывается в сторону грузового отсека, чего не видно на записи.

– Десятиминутная готовность, – напряженно выдыхает Стайлз.


End file.
